The disclosed invention generally relates to hypodermic syringes and needles, and is more particularly directed to a hypodermic syringe and needle combination having a needle sheath for enclosing the needle quickly and promptly after use.
Hypodermic syringes and needles have been used in the medical field for a long time. By design, hypodermic needles readily puncture skin, and medical personnel have been inadvertently pricked or wounded by the needles for many years. Unfortunately, inadvertent needle pricks and wounds can result in the transmission of infectious diseases, and the safe use and disposal of used syringes and needles is of great concern in the medical profession, particularly in light of the tragic consequences of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS).
Known procedures for reducing the exposure to contaminated needles include the disposal of used syringes and needles into puncture resistant plastic containers, which are eventually sealed and disposed of. However, such procedure does not address the potential for accidents prior to disposal of the syringe and needle into the container. Moreover, such procedure cannot always be promptly followed, for example in emergency situations outside a medical facility as well as in a medical facility.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,738, issued to Spencer on Oct. 27, 1987, addresses the contaminated needle concern by providing a retractable sheath which can be locked in a needle covering position after use. However, positioning the sheath in the locked position requires the use of both hands, which in itself poses a risk of accidental wounding.